big_time_rush_magyarfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Fájl:Worldwide- Big Time Rush Lyrics HQ
Leírás I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS AUDIO. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. ALL COPYRIGHT BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS: SONY MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT, COLUMBIA RECORDS, NICKELODEON, BTR, AND ANYONE ELSE WHO SHOULD OWN THIS. Thank you for all the nice comments everyone! :) I really truly appreciate it. Buy BTR on: http://itunes.apple.com/us/album/btr/id395957018 Thanks for watching everyone! I'm so excited for the album to drop next week! October 11th. I absolutely love this song. AGAIN: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS AUDIO. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. ALL COPYRIGHT BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS Lyrics (updated) Oooh. Ohhhh. Wait a minute. Before you tell me anything, how was your day? 'Cause I been missing you by my side. Yeah Did I awake you out of your dream? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep You calm me down there's something about the sound of your voice I I I I never never never as far away as it may seem no Soon we'll be together We'll pick up right where we left off Paris, London, Tokyo It's just one thing that I gotta do Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone Hello, tuck you in every night And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone Whoaaa whoaa Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl I'll be thinking about you Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name But don't you worry, no 'Cause you have my heart It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city Just get up and go The show must go on So I need you to be strong I I I I never never never as far as away as it may seem no never Soon we'll be together We'll pick up right where we left off Paris, London, Tokyo It's just one thing that I gotta do Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone Hello, tuck you in every night And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone Yeahh Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl I'll be thinking about you Whoaa. Wherever the wind blows me You're still the one and only girl on my mind (baby) No There ain't no one better (worldwide) So always remember (worldwide) Always remember Girl you're mine Paris, London, Tokyo It's just one thing that I gotta do Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone Hello, tuck you in every night And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone Whoaaa whoaa Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl I'll be thinking about you Worldwide Yes I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name But don't you worry 'cause you have my heart Kategória:Videók